Vampires and a new werewolf
by batgirl15
Summary: The Cullens move to Beacon Hills. And the hale pack is in for a big surprise. When they learn what the family really is. And when Isaac falls in love with the youngest member. (Bella is a vampire. Her and Edward are married. But there is no Nessie in this story.)
1. Alexis Swan

Likes to be called Alex.

Alex is a werewolf.

Alex is sixteen.

Alex is relate to Bella by blood.

Alex is not a very nice girl when it comes to Edward getting all the attention from Bella. She tries her best to avoid them at all costs. Alex loves to get into trouble.

Alex is known as the bad girl of the family..

Alex is the mate of Isaac.


	2. Chapter 1

Alex can you please behave at school today," Bella begged her sister. "Don't expect her to make promises Bella," Rosalie said laughing. Everyone but Bella and Edward laughed and nodded. They were about to start their first day at a new school. They got their five minutes before the bell. Alex got out as usual with a annoyed face. Everyone knew what it was for.

The hale pack were already at school when the Cullen's arrived. And when they did. Isaac couldn't talk his eyes of the dark head werewolf girl who was with them. "Isaac everything ok," Stiles said looking at the curly blonde wolf. The rest of the pack did too. "Yeah," Isaac said. Isaac listened in at the new student's conversation. "Hey cheer up Alex imagine all the trouble you get to cause now," the big one said. Alex smiled.

* * *

"Emmett you shouldn't be encouraging her," Bella scolded. Bella and Edward always thought the family was more the others. But the others didn't think that way. They thought everyone, man, women, vampire and werewolf deserved the same treatment. It made the others sick to their stomachs that Bella and Edward thought they deserved special treatment more then others.

In English, It was Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Alex, Alice, and Emmett. Isaac hasn't pay one ounce of attention to the teacher since class started. He kept turning his gaze to Alex. Alice who was watching them whipped out her phone. She sent a text to Alex. Alice and Emmett sat together. While Alex sat a row and a seat ahead of them. Emmett saw the text and laughed while throwing a paper ball at Alex's head. Alex turned to them. Alice pointed to her phone. Alex took her's out. She read the text and smiled. She turned to look at Isaac. She turned her head back to the teacher and smiled.

* * *

After class, the hale pack was hanging around at Stile's locker. When Isaac heard Alex's voice. He looked up and she was right across from him. They were talking about him. "He likes you," said the blonde girl. "No he doesn't," Alex said. With a huff, the blonde shook her head. The blonde reminded him of Erica. Expect less bitchy.. "Who likes Alex," said a blonde and the small black head from English. "The boy who wouldn't stop staring at her in English," the black head said with a grin.

The bell rang before Alex could get a word in. Alex refused to budge. Meaning that she wanted to be late to class. Isaac sat in Mr. Harris class looking bored. When Alex with the blonde walked in. Isaac face broke into a grin. The blonde gave everyone, the mess with her and i will fuck you up look. Alex was sat next to Isaac. While Erica and the blonde sat next to each other. "Hi," Isaac said turning to his new lab partner. She turned to him and smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Alex stared at her closet. Alice of course was throwing a welcoming party. The entire school was invited. But Alex surprisingly wanted to look good for Isaac. "ALICE, ROSE!" Alex yelled. The two vampires were in her room before she could say anything else. "Help me please, I don't know what to wear," Alex said to the confused vampires. "Aw does little Alex want to look for Isaac," Rose teased. Alex nodded. "Well you called the right people," Alice said. "Now lets see," Rose said going through Alex closet.

They found the perfect outfit for Alex. After trying on so many clothes. And Alex was happy with their choice. Which was rare. When the party started. Isaac arrived with Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Derek.

* * *

Isaac felt his jaw drop when Alex opened the door. "Hey," She said with a smile. Stiles pushed Isaac forward. "Hi," He said nervously. "Come on in," She said with a pleasant smile. That left Isaac breathing heavily. The hale pack walked in to see the house was bigger on the inside then the outside. Their jaws dropped. Alex giggled at their shocked expressions. "Exactly how big is your house," Stiles asked.

Alex laughed and said "You'll see". "Alex dad want's you in the kitchen," Emmett said while walking up. Alex nodded and kissed Isaac goodbye on the cheek. Who blushed at his friends laughing. When Emmett made sure she was gone. Emmett pinned Isaac against the wall. The hale pack got ready to attack if necessary. "Listen Isaac Alex is my baby sister and if I hear that you made her shred a single tear I will personally hunt you down and kill you understand," Emmett said. Isaac nodded repeatedly. "Good to know," Emmett said while letting him go. "Emmett," Bella said while coming up. Emmett made a face when he heard her. "Yes dear sister of mine," Emmett said kindly as possible. "Where is Alex," She said. "Who are they," Bella demanded.

The hale pack looked at Bella and grew a very dislike feeling of her. "Oh this is the boy Isaac Alex was telling us about and his friends," Emmett said. Bella looked at Isaac up and down. He heard her mumble something about him.

* * *

When Emmett heard that Bella didn't like Isaac. He wondered what was to dislike about him. Isaac looked like a good guy that would treat Alex right. Emmett rolled his eyes at Bella's behavior. Alex came back when a slow song came on. "Ask her to dance Isaac," Stiles whispered. "Would you like to dance," Isaac asked Alex. "Sure," Alex said. The rest of her family came through the kitchen door. They watched her dance with Isaac.

"She looks so happy," Esme sighed happily. "And that is a wonderful thing," Carlisle said while smiling at her. "You all can possibly like him," Edward huffed. "Yes we do," everyone but Bella said. The rest of the hale pack smiled.

* * *

When the party was over. Alex walked Isaac and the pack out. "So I had a fun time tonight," Isaac said. "Me too," Alex said awkwardly. "Oh come on Isaac just ask her out already," Stiles yelled. Causing the two to blush. "So do you want to go out sometime," Isaac said. "Sure pick me up at 7:00 tomorrow night," Alex said. "So bye," Alex said. Isaac pecked on the cheek.

Alex went to bed to late that night. Mostly because she was arguing with her sister and her good for nothing husband. "My god it is Saturday tomorrow can't i go," She begged. "We hope you have fun honey," Esme said. Alex smiled and said "so that's a yes". Everyone but Bella and Edward nodded.


End file.
